thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Raef and Griffin (Flirting)
Setting Raef glanced up to the sign that adorned the shop, declaring it the Red Gryphon, and he gave the smallest of eye rolls before he turned the knob on the door and stepped inside. In the distance a bell clanged to alert to his presence, making him scowl. It wasn’t like he was trying to be quiet, but…if he had been… He side stepped a box that was laying on the floor, one of several that still didn’t appear to have ever been opened. The Red Gryphon was a new establishment, offering a variety of wares, and it showed in its disarray. He could see the hunched over back of one of the thieves from Grimwood and the other, Robin, was back behind the glass case. He could entirely blame the man for letting someone else do the heavy-lifting. “Shop looks good,” he commented as he came to the case and rested a hip against it, reaching over to pet Uthax. He smiled as the puppy wagged his tail, nearing knocking over a tip jar (“Help pay for Uthax’s college fund ”). He pushed it away from the edge of the counter. “But I’d think more would be done with the help around here.” It was just loud enough to be heard across the shop. Player 1: Robin jerked up from the merch he'd been straightening, grabbing at the tip jar. Fourth time today. "Yes, thanks, much appreciated." Then he recognized Raef. "Oh. It's you. How's your ...?" He gestured to the entirety of Raef's body. Griffin cast him a sullen glance and kept working. Player 2: “My body’s great.” Raef smiled, scratching beneath Uthax’s chin before he finally scooped the puppy up into his arms. He ignored the glance cast his way. “How long until you have this place running?” Player 1: "Err, it's technically running now." Robin waved a ringed hand grandiosely over the glass case, which was lined with purple velvet. A pair of compact mirrors, a small copper ring, and a set of dice rested inside. The case was definitely too big for only three items. "Can I offer you some fantastically enchanted items?" Across the room, Griffin muttered, "I hope you're gonna cut him a deal. On account of what happened." "No special deals," Robin snapped immediately, then went back to smiling at Raef. Player 2: "Oh...do three items count as a functioning store?" Raef answered as he straightened up, giving a cursory glance to what was laid out on the purple fabric. He shifted the mastiff in his arms, lips twitching into a smile at Griffin's mutter. "Even after your friend there gave me a love tap, I get no deals?" He hummed out and set Uthax back down, this time on the floor so the puppy could stretch his legs a bit. This was so he could rest a hand on the case, pointing at the mirrors with his other. "What do those do?" Player 1: "No deals," Robin repeated, scowling. "One little mistake he made shouldn't cost me my economic future." He put on his pleasant shopowner face again, and was about to answer Raef's question when Griffin came up to the wooden part of the counter, thumping a box onto it. "Back room." "You take it." "No." The two of them regarded each other for a moment, and then Robin relented with a sigh and slid the box across the counter, grunting and complaining as he hauled it off, disappearing through the back door. Griffin leaned against the counter, turned to face Raef instead of it, appraising him. "Two-way mirrors. They let you see what's reflected in the other one. Can't talk through them or anything, though." Player 2: Raef quirked an eyebrow at Robin's comment, the smile still playing over his lips. Before he had an option of retort, a box dropped onto the counter and Robin gave in to carrying it into the back. Now he got to look up at the taller man. His eyes flickered over Griffin before he met his gaze. "Still, can be useful." He pointed over to the copper ring and the dice. "What about those?" Player 1: "Loaded dice. Always rolls a twelve. 'Less you don't roll'em together, then it's always a one. I dunno what the ring does, actually," he admitted. "Robin just got it. Also, I'm sorry I nearly killed you." Player 2: "You can try to kill me any time." Raef cast Griffin a wink before he chuckled. "You can always make it up to me if you feel that bad." Player 1: A slight maroon tinge entered Griffin's green-hued cheeks. "Oh. Well. Glad there's no hard feelings, then. I--" From the back room, Robin yelled, "Griffin, I don't know where this goes!" and Griffin turned and started to yell back, but stopped himself, looking back to Raef. "You want him to come tell you about the ring? Or -- I can tell him to fuck off." Player 2: Raef couldn't help but smile at the soft blush that crept into the half-orc's face; he was a blusher and that was cute. He glanced towards the door at Robin's yell before he looked back towards Griffin. "I think you should tell him to fuck off." He couldn't care less about the ring. "Then...I think we can discuss what you owe me for nearly killing me." Player 1: He looked a little sheepish, but none of it entered his voice when he called back to Robin: "Just keep looking your own fuckin' self!" An audible groan of annoyance came back in response, but no Robin. Griffin turned to Raef, getting distracted when the puppy bumped into his leg. He picked Uthax up to put him back on the counter, where he immediately bolted for Raef, tripping over his own paws and sliding the last few inches. "All my money went into opening the shop and you already have my dog," Griffin said. "And hey, man, for what it's worth, you got a few good shots in at me, too," he added, and pulled his shirt up to show off the still-healing knife wound in his gut, not particularly remarkable among the other scars. Player 2: Raef was more than happy to wrap the puppy up into a hug, smiling down at the bundle of wrinkles. "Uthax can't just have one parent," he teased, letting his gaze be dragged up to the knife food and the considerably nice-looking stomach it adorned. "I'm not entirely that certain that equates to an axe." He scratched behind Uthax's ear, down the puppy's neck, and along his back until he released the puppy so he could fish out several coins that he then dropped into the jar. "Now you have some of your money back and you still owe me." Player 1: Griffin grinned a little at the parent comment, his tusks becoming more pronounced as he did. Then he quickly put his shirt down, knowing Raef was completely right. Getting stabbed a couple times was nothing compared to getting whacked by a greataxe. That had been a dumb comparison to make. "Sorry. Yeah." He reached out to scratch Uthax behind the ears, luring him over to his side again. "A'right. Well, what do I owe you?" He dug into his pocket. "I got like ... twenty silver right now." Then he squinted at the coins. "Actually this might be Robin's. But fuck it." Player 2: Raef slid a hand lightly under Uthax's belly to bring the puppy back to his side of the counter. He arched an eyebrow as Griffin pulled out several silver pieces as if to count them out. He didn't know if the half-orc was serious or not. "You are..." he paused before he smiled. "First, you owe me a round of drinks. Then you owe me dinner." He stroked down the mastiff's back lazily, thinking. "And finally, a walk." Player 1: Griffin looked completely confused, staring at Raef blankly for a moment while continuing to hold his coins. He started to say that if Raef wanted him to pay for drinks and dinner, he was going to need to steal some more from Robin. Which he had no problem with, it just seemed like there was a slightly more important thing to address first. "That sounds like a ... date," he said slowly. His face was a little hot again. Or still? Maybe still. Player 2: Raef's smile widened at Griffin's slow, perplexed observation. This was coupled with his face reddening further. "Good looking and smart*," he teased out, straightening to fix his shirt. "We can even bring Uthax along; make it a family affair." The smile never left his face and his eyes never left Griffin's face. Maybe it was cruel to tease the half-orc...or maybe it was fun...or a bit of both. Player 1: "Um." What. What. What? He felt for the puppy without looking and patted him awkwardly because he didn't know what else to do with his hands. Oh, he was still holding Robin's his silver -- he jammed it into his pocket and reached for Uthax properly, picking him up and holding him to his face to hide it a little. "A'right." It came out muffled through puppy. "I can do that, then." Player 2: Raef found himself fighting not to stare as Griffin picked up Uthax and used the puppy to hide behind. He didn't think he had ever seen that maneuver before and it took him a moment to recover himself. "Good." He turned on his heel to take a few steps towards the door, tucking one hand in his pocket. He made a follow me gesture with his other. "Come on. We haven't got all day." He tucked his other hand into a pocket. "...unless you don't mind staying up all night." Player 1: "Oh, I probably shouldn't --." Griffin glanced at the back room, then shrugged. "Nah. Never mind." He tucked Uthax under his arm and quickly emptied out the college fund, dropping those coins into his pocket too, and bolted a couple steps to get ahead of Raef to open the door for him. It really seemed like the least he could do. Player 2: Raef didn't have to wait long before Griffin was outpacing him to open the door for him. It was another gesture that made him smile, but this time with a lot less teasing. "Thank you," he said and he was more than happy to take the offer to lead the way to the Crooked Coin. He made limited chat as they walked except to occasionally praise Uthax. Once inside the walls of the pub, he was quick to find a private booth that would accommodate Griffin easily while also letting him have the opportunity to sit uncomfortably close to the thief. He also took the opportunity to take Uthax and put him on his lap, watching the puppy put his paws up on the table. "I think your dad needs to relax more," the elf commented to the puppy. "What do you drink, Griffin?" Player 1: Griffin had been to the Crooked Coin before. There was that other bar -- what had it been called? -- that his team had liked more, but it had burned down or something. He didn't know all the details. He mostly liked to stay in the woods anyway. But the Crooked Coin was nice enough, and he followed Raef to a booth that seemed ... a little small. Not too small by any means, but a little small. Then Raef took Uthax and let him prop his paws on the table, teasing him again, and Griffin had to cover his mouth to hide another grin, trying to make it look like he was just resting his face in his hand with his elbow on the table. "Uh." He'd never really thought about it. Usually he went to bars with people who ordered rounds of ... whatever, and he just drank that. His eyes narrowed. "What was that that your tortle friend gave us? I did actually like that." Player 2: Raef opened his mouth to speak before closing it, trying to think of what Roddy had persuaded the thieves to drink. "...I have no idea," he answered before he flagged down a server to order a bottle of whiskey, hoping that he was choosing something the tortle would have suggested. He hadn't been paying much attention to what bottle he had carried in his bag, either. He also ordered bread, primarily to feed Uthax a snack. Once everything had been brought back, he was more than happy to pour out the drinks and to tear off a piece of bread for the puppy. "I think a toast might be in order." Raef smiled, eyes lighting up mischievously. "If you don't have one, I have one." Player 1: Whiskey. That sounded right. Griffin was sure he'd probably had whiskey before. And he didn't miss that Raef was looking out for Uthax, too, though he frowned a little at the choice. Meat would be better. He was a growing boy; he needed protein. But then Raef poured him a drink, and he took it without even thinking about it and paused to look at him. And he seemed to lose his train of thought. Maybe it was the lighting in the bar, but it was like his gray eyes were sparkling -- silver almost. And -- it wasn't like Griffin hadn't noticed Raef was pretty. He'd noticed it in the forest, when it hadn't mattered. But he was really pretty, and now it apparently mattered. "Um. No, I got nothin'. Go ahead." Player 2: "Oh, good." Raef smiled warmly, lifting up his drink and turning the glass in his hand briefly before leaning in closer to Griffin, bringing their legs and hips a hairsbreadth apart. "How about to a new beginning?" His words came out in a soft whisper and he clinked their glasses together. He took a sip of the whiskey to try it before he swallowed more, settling back into his seat fully. The elf absentmindedly stroked down Uthax's back. "I think it was a good idea to swing by today." Player 1: Griffin could feel the warmth in his cheeks again as Raef came closer, and hoped the bar was too dim for him to notice. Again. Oh, fuck it, yeah, he'd definitely noticed already anyway. He mumbled, "New beginnings," and clicked his glass against Raef's a little too roughly and downed the entire thing before looking back down and seeing that Raef had only sipped his. Ah. Right. Chugging probably wasn't date behavior. Well, how was he supposed to know that. He regarded his glass, trying to decide if it would be impolite to pour another one or if he just had to wait for Raef to finish his. "Well, tomorrow would probably have been better. Grand opening." He stopped, still looking at his glass. "Actually. No. I wouldn't've been able to take off if you'd come by tomorrow. So today was better." Player 2: Another blush. Raef loved how the reddening of the half-orc's face and he took another swallow of his drink, followed by another. He poured Griffin another drink when he saw the orc looking at it as if he would magically fill with liquor. "It's a good thing I came along then," he agreed. He finished his glass and poured himself another after giving Uthax another bite of bread. "I don't think I could have waited another day to get you out of there." He twisted his cup in hands, staring at the amber liquid for a moment. "I was just feeling so off until I saw you." He took one more swig. "But when I saw you, you definitely turned me on." Player 1: He was relieved when Raef refilled his glass. He told himself to be more mindful, but still gulped about half the glass at once. It gave him something to do with his hands. And his mouth. Because talking stopped being an option when Raef claimed he couldn't have gone another day without seeing him -- but then so did drinking after the following comment. Griffin choked mid-drink, feeling the whiskey burn up into his sinuses. He hastily busied himself with refilling his glass. How had they already had so much to drink? "You're, uh. Very. Forward? For an elf?" He coughed. "Um. Do you still want dinner and that walk?" Player 2: Raef snorted into his near empty cup at the comment directed his way. "Just how many elves have you met?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "I can be a lot more forward, if you would like." He brushed his leg against Griffin's before he pulled it back in. This time he flagged down the server to have them both order something to eat. The drinks were turning out to either last longer, or shorter, than he intended and maybe something more in his stomach would settle the warmth from the whiskey. Uthax wiggled in his lap and he let the pup go so he could crawl over to Griffin, freeing up some space. He finished his glass of whiskey only to find out they had neared towards the bottom of the bottle. "I think we need another one," he commented until he thought it over. "Or not...I don't know if I could walk after another one." Player 1: Griffin didn't really want to talk about most of the elves he'd met. None of them had looked at him the way Raef did, that was for certain. He shouldn't've said anything -- he just hadn't known what to say. God, he should keep his mouth closed. But it was definitely weird that Raef was so ... friendly, and it occurred to him suddenly to be suspicious of it. Then he lost the thought almost entirely when Raef commented on how much he'd had to drink. "I can carry you," he blurted, absently petting Uthax. "If ... you want to keep drinking. I don't mind." Player 2: Raef stared at Griffin at the offer that came pouring out of the thief's mouth. Not that long ago Griffin had been blushing, choking, and getting caught up in his own words. Now he was offering to carry him if he kept on drinking and couldn't walk. He set down his glass, putting it just out of Uthax's range since the puppy had a habit of knocking items off of counters. "You make a tempting offer," he answered with a smile. "But, I'm not going to drink alone and I know I can't carry you out of here." His smile widened as he looked up into the other's dark eyes, quite unlike his own. One could get lost in them if they stared too long. He drew his gaze away, this time with the excuse that the meal was being served. "Last chance to order another bottle." Player 1: Griffin shrugged. No backing out now, even if his head was spinning just a bit. He'd been much drunker than this and gotten himself home fine. And he bet Raef weighed less than his axe. "I'm good to keep drinking. You won't have to carry me." He signaled for another bottle. # # # Griffin groaned. Gruumsh's Eye, the fucking sun. That was the worst thing about living out in the forest. Curtains weren't that common. But nothing beat the birdsong and -- actually, no, he hated that too. He closed his eyes and started to roll over, thinking, Well, at least I made it back home, but the thought was interrupted. Raef was ... here. In his treehouse. In his bed. In his clothes -- and god, they were so oversized on him, and it was precious. Not in the way Uthax was precious. Well, kind of? But not entirely. Also kind of extremely attractive. Only his fingertips poked out of the sleeves, and his long dark hair filled the space that was left by the agape collar. But why was he here. Oh god, and where was Uthax? The second question was at least answered when he heard a retching sound -- too tiny to be coming from some other person he'd brought home. He scrambled out of bed to see the culprit puking up what he'd eaten off of Raef's clothes, which were laid out on the couch. Well, Griffin wasn't sure what he expected to happen when he ate vomit in the first place. He sighed and picked the puppy up, patting his back to sooth him, and finally realized that he was wearing his own clothes, at least -- the same ones from last night, smelling fairly ripe at this point. So nothing had happened. Probably. But Raef was still in his bed, and they had all day. Maybe ... Player 1: His pocket grew warm suddenly. Oh, shit. Robin. He quickly grabbed the little green clamshell mirror out of his pocket and popped it open, shifting Uthax to one arm. Robin was signaling to him furiously in thieves' cant -- something about get in here and what the fuck, man. Griffin could make out the shop behind him. Oh, shit. The grand opening. Did he have time to wake Raef? He didn't really want to. Shit. He tried to find a piece of paper to leave a note, but couldn't. Goddammit. He had to go. Griffin set Uthax on the bed next to Raef, kissing the furry top of his head and whispering, "Don't wake your dad up," before bolting out the door.(bearbeitet) Player 2: It was the soft tongue to his cheek that finally stirred Raef's limbs, a soft grown escaping his lips. He ran a hand over his face, eyes opening to a squint only to close once more, but it had been enough. He wrapped his arms around Uthax and pulled the pup in close, wrinkling the too-big clothes that adorned his body. A smile fell across his face to be muffled by the soft fur of the dog. END Category:Text Roleplay